


Temptation

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Biting, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Jamie wants to hang out with his friends but T and Rich need some time for themselves, they start making out in front of him. Jamie gets embarrassed and leaves them some space.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 20





	Temptation

It was all because of a stupid phone call. The kind of phone call that left Taron burying his face into Richard’s shoulder, groaning in protest. The kind of call that made Jamie smile but made Richard roll his eyes.

“Okay, see you then,” Jamie ended the call on the other line, leaving silence between Rich and T. Richard almost burst out laughing at the look that crossed Taron’s face. He threw his hands in the air exaggeratingly.

“Why would you agree to seeing Jamie, and on that day specifically?” When Richard said nothing in response, Taron continued, “look, you know I love Jamie. I do. But Saturday was supposed to be our date night. I leave on Sunday and won’t see you for a while,” he frowned, looking down at their hardwood floor.

Richard sighed. It was true, Taron was leaving soon to film for Little Shop of Horrors and Rich had a press tour to do for The Eternals. The two knew that their time together was sacred, so to speak.

“You’re right… Want me to call Jamie to explain this to him? Try and call it off?” Rich asked, rubbing a comforting hand up Taron’s arm, but he simply shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. Can we just leave earlier than usual? Spend some time together here afterwards?” T gave Rich his puppy eyes and the older man was a puddle at his feet.  
“Of course,”

“My boys!” The front door swung open, revealing a very happy Jamie. “Kate’s gone for the afternoon with some friends, so it’s the perfect opportunity for a guy’s night,” He explains, allowing the two men into his home and shutting the door in the process.

“A guy’s night?” Taron chuckled, tilting his head.

“Yes, a guy’s night,” Jamie walked into the kitchen, returning to the living room with a 6 pack of beer. “What kind of friend do you take me for?”

“Aye, I guess filming is done for me, so I’ll have one,” Jamie gave Rich a disbelieving glance. “or two,” he decided. The three men laughed at this, knowing fully well that Richard wouldn’t want to drink just one when given the opportunity to consume more.

“So, what exactly was your plan for the night?” Taron asked, accepting a beer himself. Jamie shrugged.

“Honestly, I figured we could just go with the flow of things. No sports on at the moment,” he sipped the drink in his hand and the other two men nodded.

“Well,” Richard crossed his arms lightly, leaning against the arm of the couch. “Ye see, T and I were supposed to have a date night tonight, but we didn’t want to ditch ye. So we may just leave a bit earlier than we usually would, if that’s already with you,”

Jamie chuckled, “Of course that’s fine with me. Okay, any ideas for films to pop in?”

Jamie laid sprawled out on his recliner, watching intensely as the action played out on the screen. Richard laid on the couch with a very comfortable Taron on top of him, resting his head on his chest. He combed his fingers through his hair gently, earning a sigh of appreciation from the younger man.

“So,” Taron started. “he’s actually doing all of this because someone killed his dog?”

“I mean, yeah. Have you really not seen this before?” Jamie gave Taron a questioning look.

“Nope. Heard a lot about it, though,” Jamie nodded in response, turning his attention back to the screen.

Taron honestly thought he could fall asleep like this. The environment was so cozy, and he was beyond content with the way things were playing out.  
Until he felt a hand rub on his lower back. Shit. Taron tensed up slightly when he felt the hand travel a bit lower, just reaching above the elastic of his sweats. The hand resting next to his head on Richard’s chest clenched gently at his t-shirt, signaling a little “now is not the time”. Taron felt Rich chuckle at this, his hand rubbing circles into the skin just above his bum. He could feel himself warming up at this, realizing that Jamie could see what was happening at any second.

Oh, yeah.

Jamie.

Taron sat up and coughed, running a hand through his hair and earning a confused stare from Jamie. “I think Rich and I are gonna head out,” he began, trying to hide his slowly growing erection “we did say that we were supposed to have a date night, and–”

“Won’t you just finish the movie? There’s only 30 minutes left,” Jamie sighed, flopping back into his recliner. Taron bit his lip, looking to Richard for help.

Rich smiled and said, “I think we can make it till the end of the film, don’t you? It’s just starting to get interesting,”

Jamie gaped at that. “What are you talking about? It’s been interesting this entire time!” Richard laughed at the frustration he was causing Jamie.

Richard gently tugged at the bottom of Taron’s shirt, urging him to return to his previous position. He rolled his eyes and did as Rich wanted, situating himself once again. Once Jamie unpaused the film, Taron tried his best to focus on what was happening.

Then Richard’s hands returned to their previous placement. Taron moved his head so that his chin was resting on his chest, staring right into Richard’s piercing blue eyes.

“What are you doing?” He hissed under his breath, earning a smirk from Rich.

“Jus’ having fun. Jamie wants us to stay, so we’ll make it so he wants us to leave,” he moved his hands as he said this so that they were under his sweats and pants, resting on his bum. Taron bit his lip again, holding back a small whine when Richard’s hands squeezed at the flesh there. Giving him one last look, Taron returned his attention to the movie to the best of his ability, but Richard’s hands were making this very, very difficult.

“This is my favorite part of this scene, watch the camera movements and how they follow Keanu,” Jamie said, earning a hum in reply from Richard.

It was an awkward angle, but Richard managed to place light kisses on Taron’s neck, earning a shiver from the boy on top. The kisses slowly turned into bites, making T squirm in the slightest, his hand fisting at Richard’s shirt once again.

This went on for a bit, and Taron was beginning to think that he could deal with this until the movie ended. It wasn’t too bad. In fact, it was kind of relaxing.  
Until Richard decided to open his damn mouth.

“Ye have no idea how badly I want my cock in yer ass,”

And that was that. Game over.

Taron held his breath in an attempt to hold back a moan. He shifted his hips slightly when he felt a slight bounce of arousal in his lower abdomen. He closed his eyes and thought for a second, trying to figure out what his best next move was. In the meantime, Rich kept that same smirk plastered on his face, enjoying the torture he was putting his other half through.

“Rich?” Taron whispered, just for the two of them to hear.

“Hm?”

“I’d rather like it if we went home now,” he said in the most serious tone he could master, pulling a laugh from Richard. Jamie turned his head their way, a confused expression written all over him.

“Did I miss something?” He raised an eyebrow, seeing the position the two men were in.

“Nothing other than Richard being a right dick at the moment,” Taron sat himself up out of Richard’s grip, earning a frown from the older man.

“Okay… Look, if you guys want to go and have your date night, I won’t be upset,” Jamie continues, clearly not oblivious to what was going on. Taron felt his face warm at the realization that Jamie really wasn’t as naive as he’d thought.

“It’s fine, we’ll stay and finish the film,” Taron said, ignoring the look Richard was giving him that he could only see in his peripheral vision.

Jamie nodded, cautiously, unpaused the movie, and returned to his comfortable position he’d been in before. Taron rested himself up against the arm of the sofa, putting his attention back on the movie. And then Rich sat up, scooted himself until he was sitting thigh-to-thigh with Taron, leaned over and said, “Wouldn’t ye rather go home, love?” when he got no response from Taron, he continued, “ye don’t want me to pin you against the mattress and eat you out until you’re begging to come?”

Taron stood up like he’d been struck by a livewire, appearing beyond flustered. “Yeah, sorry Jamie. I’m gonna have to take you up on that offer of letting us go home. Thanks so much for the beer and the film, though,” Richard grabbed Taron’s hand, dragging him toward the front door while T was just getting to say, “missed you, mate!” The two were giggling like a couple of school boys, leaving Jamie back to himself.

Taron felt kind of bad for leaving Jamie like that, until he received a text from him that read: Use protection you assholes.


End file.
